Loudspeaker arrays may be comprised of multiple transducers for outputting sound. An audio receiver or other audio device may drive each transducer with separate signals for producing a particular beam/polar pattern. For example, filtered versions of an audio signal may be used to drive each transducer in the loudspeaker array to achieve a wide or narrow beam pattern. Driving each transducer to produce a desired sound pattern relies on the assumption that each transducer is properly operating within a set of prescribed tolerances. Failure to achieve these operating tolerances for one or more of the transducers results in the tone and spatial response of sound produced by the loudspeaker array being inaccurate or distorted.